Ruby Over Diamonds
by R. M. Jackson
Summary: Mature deleted scenes from "Diamonds and Rust." They grew up best friends, but everything changed after one night on the bridge. This is not technically a chapter story, so I cannot promise regular updates.


This is where any deleted scenes, mostly mature ones, from **Diamonds and Rust** will be posted. If any scenes fail to fall chronologically, I'll make a note.

The first scene is Rory's first sexual encounter with Jess. I tried to make it as gentle and tender as possible, because that's how I believe a first time should be. Keep in mind that there is obvious apprehension in the situation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the lyrics from "Ruby Over Diamonds" by Kashmir.

* * *

_now I want to be in your hide and seek_

_now I want to make love to you_

--

_you're the glacier_

_I'm the bonfire_

_you're the treasure that I desire_

--

_you're the ruby over diamonds_

_shy and moody_

_you're a wonder_

* * *

**Let Me Call You Sweetheart**

Jess was setting up his program files when Rory opened the apartment door. "Hey," he greeted her, looking away from the computer screen.

"That's nice," Rory commented, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"And it can wait," Jess said with a smirk as his eyes skimmed down the length of her body. She was dressed for the weather in a tiny pair of cloth shorts and a little tank top that met the waistband of her shorts. He shut off the computer, closed the cover, and placed it on the night table.

She scooted closer to him on the bedspread and he closed the gap between them by yanking her on his lap. "Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked cheekily, placing her hands at his bare waist.

"Are you?" he asked breathily, his words catching in a gasp as she ran her hands lower. Jess snapped the waistband of her tiny shorts and danced his fingers across the front of the fabric. Playfully, he untied the little satin bow that secured the waistband tightly against her hips. With a smirk, he inched up from the waistband and slid his hand across her stomach.

"Jess," she hissed, repositioning herself in his lap.

Jess slid his hand from her lower thighs up to her hips. Steadying her dainty body against his, he lowered himself on the bed with Rory on his lap. Rory dipped against his chest and he raised his hips to meet hers.

A surprised squeal slipped past her lips as Jess raised his hips again. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, a sheen of sweat sparkling on her brow.

"This," he answered huskily, trailing a line of kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. Her heart was racing underneath the tank top as her kisses ate at his. He could feel the beads of sweat on his chest as Rory matched the rhythm of his hips with her own. "Shit, Rory," he cursed as she pressed against him, rounding her hips in a circular motion. Jess pulled her tank top strap past her shoulder and shifted her top to expose the strapless bra underneath.

Her skin was flushed and shining with the sweat. The fan continued to thwack noisily in the background, but failed to do its job. Rory let go of his shoulders and reached behind her back for the closure of her bra.

"Hey," he whispered, touching her shoulder, "you don't have to."

Rory snapped open the clasp of her bra and slid the material away from her breasts. "Want to," she said smoothly, dropping on top of him and steadying herself with her hands. "Touch me, Jess," she said softly in his ear.

Her eyes sparkled with passion as he slipped the tank top over her head. She whimpered in pleasure as he rounded her nipple with his thumb and index finger. "What do you want?" he asked, knowing he needed a direct answer to go as far as he wanted.

A little smirk graced her gentle mouth as she traced her finger down the thin train of hair that disappeared under the waistband of his jeans. "You," she said softly, reaching for the button.

"You sure?" he asked as she swiftly undid the button and pulled down his zipper.

"Off," she instructed, tugging at the fabric.

"You're sure?" he asked again, hesitantly, trying to think clearly. His mind was muddy, and all he wanted to do was feel her clench around him.

"I'm ready," she insisted, grabbing the waistband of his jeans.

Jess peeled away from Rory and dragged the jeans from his legs. Shyly, Rory traced her finger over the bulge in his boxer shorts. Jess tilted his head back as Rory let her hands wander. Sneaking his finger between the waistband of her shorts and her smooth skin, Jess pulled the material away from her body until it slid down her thighs. "Hey," he whispered as she dipped against him, pulling back and circling her hips in the same motion with his.

"What?" she hissed, gritting her teeth as she felt him throb against her.

"Come 'ere," he insisted, grasping on to her hips and sliding her faster against him. He moaned gently, biting his lip as he did so, while she matched his pace, grinding against him harder and faster.

She threw her head back and lifted off Jess. Jess reached over and touched her little pink panties. Smirking, he noticed the spreading moisture as rubbed his thumb against the seam.

"Can I?" he asked, drawing the waistband away from her skin.

Rory nodded as he gently tugged the material off past her thighs. As soon as she was completely naked, Rory started to blush. Trying to stay in the moment, she tucked her thumbs into his waistband and pulled off the last piece of clothing that separated them. "Do you...do you…" she stuttered at her eyes studied his body.

"What?" he whispered, stroking his thumb against her smooth bottom.

"Do you…have protection?" she asked, flushing a deeper shade of red.

Jess tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before kissing her nose. "Hang on," he said delicately, leaning over to open the drawer in his nightstand. Rory watched intently as he pulled a condom out of the box, ripped open the packaging, and smoothed it down the length of his erection. As he finished, Jess noticed the color draining from Rory's face. Pulling her close, he buried his face in her hair. "Rory, sweetie, are you okay?"

Rory's attention shot to Jess as the endearment hit her eardrum. _Sweetie_? He'd never referred to her as anything but Rory or even Gilmore if he was in a humorous mood. "What did you say?" she asked gently to clarify.

"I said: Rory, are you okay?" he repeated, rubbing his hand down her back.

She shook her head slightly. "I…is it gonna hurt?" she whispered, lowering herself until their chests met.

"Hey, we don't have to if you're scared…" Jess started as he tucked Rory closer.

"No," she protested. "No, I want to. I…just wanted to know if it was going to hurt."

"It might, but just a little," he said softly, rubbing her shoulder. "You okay?" She nodded weakly. "I'm not going any further until you tell me you want this."

"I want this," she said, her voice trembling.

"Okay," Jess said softly. "I want to make this good for you. I really do." He rested her against the pillows and kissed the space between her breasts.

Rory nodded again as she rubbed her leg against his. Smiling, she lifted her hips as Jess lowered himself inside. Biting her lip, she grasped at his waist for any stability.

"Almost," he said gently, trying to go slow. She was tight, and he didn't want to cause her any pain.

"Okay," she said softly. The rush of pain hit her as Jess penetrated and she gripped onto his sides tighter.

"You're okay," Jess said softly, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips smacked, the bed creaked, and the young lovers melted together.

* * *

Rory giggled as Jess buried his face against her neck. He was wearing a dopey smile and his hair was standing up in different directions. They had opted to replace their clothing in case Luke decided to finally check on them, but the post-coital glow remained.

Jess pulled on her lip with his teeth and held her in an embrace. His eyes held the same dopey expression and Rory cuddled closer to his bare chest. "What's with the look?" she asked, smoothing down one of his cowlicks.

His dark hair bounced back as he trailed kisses down her collarbone. "I'm happy," he said, pulling his lips away.

Rory held her cheek in her hand and propped her arm up with her elbow. His eyes held a glow she had never seen before. She was captivated. "Me too," she sighed contentedly.

Jess tucked Rory closer and dropped his hands to her waist. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. "Sweetie," he added so softly, Rory could barely hear him.


End file.
